Better than Firewhiskey
by avdubs
Summary: Submission for Fanfiction Contest. Draco defected during the Battle of Hogwarts, and now lives in the same safe house as Hermione Granger as the war rages on for years. One-shot.


_A/N: So this is my submission for a fanfiction contest on tumblr. There was a word count limit, so that's why this is so short. I really, really wanted to make this longer, but alas, I was confined to 500-1500 words. Besides that, I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always! _

_February 14th, 1999_

Draco sat alone in the kitchen of their safety house, running his finger around the rim of his empty glass. A half-empty bottle of firewhiskey perched next to it. The early morning sun was shining through the window. Draco watched as dust particles danced in the still, musty air.

"Good morning, Draco." she said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

When the hell did she come in?

He scoffed. "Bugger off, Granger. Go bother your boyfriend instead."

Hermione frowned at him, before glaring at the bottle of alcohol.

"People make better company than firewhiskey, Draco." she muttered softly before exiting the kitchen.

"Bollocks." Draco snapped, before grabbing the bottle and pouring himself another glass.

* * *

_February 14th, 2000_

He watched as Hermione and Ron sat at a table in the corner of the study, whispering to each other. His freckled hand was perched upon hers as she gave him a tight smile.

Just the thought of the two of them made him want to vomit.

He hadn't meant to stare, but Hermione caught him. He watched through narrowed eyes as she whispered something to Ron before he nodded and left the room.

Draco sat up straight in his chair as she stalked over to him, a determined look upon her normally tired face. Everyone was tired.

He expected her to yell at him or lecture him about manners and the inappropriateness of staring. But instead her features softened as she sat down across from him. He watched as she perched her hand on top of his, just like she had been doing moments ago with the Weasel. He wanted to snatch his hand away, to tell her to bugger off, to tell her that he didn't need her pity.

"I'm sorry you're lonely." she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I never said I was lonely." he retorted, his tone icy and hard.

She shot him an exasperated look and squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to put on this façade in front of me. It's okay to feel lonely, Draco." she reassured.

He glared at her for only a moment before snatching his hand away from her warm grasp and rising from the chair.

"Like you would know what lonely feels like. Haven't you got a boyfriend to snog or something?" Draco fired back in anger and hidden hurt.

Hermione could only stare at him as he stormed out of the study.

* * *

_February14th, 2001_

Draco found her in the kitchen at two in the morning, head on the table, face hidden by her rats nest hair. Her shoulders were shaking, while her sobs were muffled by the table.

He thought about backing out and leaving her to her suffering, but he had imagined being her source of comfort for years now and he wasn't going to pass up the chance. Shame on Weasley for not being there for his girlfriend.

Draco bent down beside her, and placed an awkward hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head slightly, revealing red-rimmed eyes and glistening cheeks.

"Who was it, Granger?" he asked gently.

There was only one reason anyone cried around here. Death.

No response.

"Was it Tonks?" he pressed.

Still nothing.

"Potter?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head fiercely. He was beginning to lose his patience.

"Dammit, Granger, spit it out!"

With a shaky breath and fresh tears leaking out of her eyes, she managed to choke out, "Ron broke up with me."

He almost laughed. Almost. He wanted to tell her she should be glad. Now she didn't have to deal with him. But instead he sighed and pulled her into a hug.

She cried into his chest as Draco rested his chin against the top of her head.

"He's an idiot, Granger. I've known that for years." he muttered.

* * *

_February 14th, 2002_

He wasn't sure who initiated the kiss, and at this point it didn't really matter. All that mattered was Hermione, and the fact that she lay naked in bed with him. All of the pent up sadness and anger and worry and fear poured out of them as they kissed and fucked and moaned and clawed at one another's skin in the dead of night.

She was even more exquisite and beautiful than he had ever imagined. He learned that her brown eyes held golden flecks, and her skin was as soft as silk. Her dulcet moans were music to his ears, and every place on his body her fingers graced, his skin burned.

She was uninhibited in this moment; bucking against him and crying out for her. Her fingers scraped down his back while her teeth latched onto his neck.

And when it was over, she lay against him with a heaving chest and pounding heart. He peppered chaste kisses along her sweaty forehead, while she drew mindless circles on his stomach with her fingers.

"You were right, by the way." he said hoarsely.

Hermione craned her neck to look up at him with a confused expression. "What are you on about?"

"People do make better company than firewhiskey."

* * *

_February 14th, 2003_

The remaining members of the Order were huddled in the living room, crying and hugging one another.

Draco just wanted to be alone with her. He was so tired, and his bones ached every second of every day. And now, Blaise was gone, and there a weight perched on his chest, crushing him. She stroked his hair, weeping for Tonks.

Luna would be without her boyfriend for the rest of her life. Draco without a true best friend.

Remus just lost his wife, and Teddy his mom.

None of this was fair. The war. Their losses. The constant worry and dread and fear.

He let the tears fall openly in the privacy of the bedroom he and Granger now shared. Her body shook against his, her lungs on fire as she gasped for air.

Of course it felt odd in past years to be in the company of loved ones, when others were losing theirs. But this year it just felt plain wrong.

* * *

_February 14, 2004 _

Draco came home from work, happier than he had been in years. The war had ended last spring. He and Hermione had decided to move in together and both held jobs at the Ministry.

She was waiting for him, like always. He smirked as she put down her book and came to greet him with a hug. She smiled at him sweetly, asked how his day was before retreating to the kitchen to rummage through the cabinets for dinner.

When he hadn't responded to her question, she returned to the living area.

His lips were twisted into a knowing smile as he watched her jaw drop his surprise. He was perched on one knee, a small black box in his hand. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, overwhelmed with a mix of shock and excitement.

"We've spent the past five years together. I knew four years ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And with this war behind us, the timing just felt right. So...Hermione Granger, will you give me the honor of being your husband?"

"Yes." she breathed.

Draco cradled her against his chest, kissing her over and over again.

"Your company will always be better than firewhiskey."


End file.
